


Потвора

by WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Horror, Humor, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021/pseuds/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021
Summary: Название: ПотвораАвтор: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Бета: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Канон: украинская мифологияРазмер: миди, 9991 словоПейринг/Персонажи: Рустам/Илюха, семья Симоненко, потвора и другие нёхиКатегория: слэшЖанр: хоррор, мистика, драма, чёрный юмор, романтика, приключенияРейтинг: NC-17Краткое содержание: юного гея Илюху отец выгоняет из дома в четверг вечером, хотя баба Ксеня умоляет не делать этого. Вместо Илюхи в дом возвращается нечто.Примечание: написалось по мотивам украинского поверья: на Волыни считали, что в четверг вечером нельзя бить ребёнка и выставлять за дверь. Иначе нечистый дух заберёт его, а взамен подкинет другого, — дьявольское отродье. В переводе с украинского потвора — урод, чудовище. Время действия — 2012 г.Предупреждение: насилие, семейный абьюз, упоминание гомофобии, украинская мова, обсценная лексика, спойлер!Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, достигли совершеннолетияСкачать: docДля голосования: #. WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021 - "Потвора"
Kudos: 1
Collections: WTF 2021 - Текстовая выкладка RNC17





	Потвора

— Ну и нафига она здесь сдалась?!

Илья заткнул пальцами уши, потом ещё и одеяло на голову натянул — не помогло. Низкий, порыкивающий голос отца всё равно пробивался — и через пальцы, и через синтепон:

— Столько лет ни слуху ни духу — и тут на тебе! Здрасьте, дорогие родственнички! Там что — домов престарелых, что ли нет, в этой ее незалежной?

— Так в том-то и дело, что не хочет она туда! Вот и пишет: лучше сразу под мост, чем в богадельне доживать... — Мама всхлипнула, что-то добавила неразборчиво.

— Ну мало ли что она не хочет! — отец в сердцах хватил по столу кулаком. Жалобно звякнула посуда. — Я вот чужих людей не хочу в своём доме! Тем более — на ПМЖ!

Илюха застонал сквозь сжатые зубы, захлопнул «Теорию систем» — поучишь тут… с таким звуковым фоном. Предки выясняли отношения уже третий вечер подряд. Ругались они из-за приезда бабы Ксени — не Илюхиной родной бабушки (те-то как раз, баба Рая и баба Зина, давно уже лежали на кладбище, рядышком со своими дедами, в гости не собирались; а жить у них — так тем более). А вот незнакомая украинская бабушка очень даже хотела, и прислала их маме письмо с просьбой забрать её, одинокую и немощную с хутора, приютить и дохаживать. Мама тогда расплакалась, разволновалась, стала капать себе корвалол, а отец взбеленился и начал орать: «Только через мой труп!» и ещё что-то про седьмую воду. Мишка, младший Илюхин брательник, тут же заинтересовался, что это за вода такая и при чём тут кисель. Ну, Илюха и ляпнул ему по приколу, что это, мол, национальное украинское блюдо.

— А его с хлебом едят? — Миха не унимался.

— С хреном! — буркнул отец и отвесил мелкому подзатыльник. — Делом иди займись!

Братец басовито заныл.

— Седьмая вода на киселе — так про дальнюю родню говорят. — Нинка оторвалась от мобилы. — Бабушка Ксения — наша дальняя родственница. По маминой линии.

В натуре, самая умная выискалась!

Илья мрачно покосился на сестру и убрёл к себе в комнату. Типа готовиться к сессии, а на самом деле — переписываться с Рустиком без палева, пока родаки увлеклись и перетирали там за своё…

Очень громко, кстати, перетирали. И с каждым днём уровень децибел возрастал.

— …Борь, ну семья же мы... Ну нельзя же так, в самом-то деле. Не по-людски!

— Семья! — отец выразительно хмыкнул. — Вот и объясни мне, дорогая, каким образом семья из шести человек должна существовать на сорока квадратах?! Куда ты бабку засунешь? В кладовку? На голову нам посадишь? Или детей в прихожку выселишь? Это моя квартира! Не общежитие, не казарма, не коммуналка! И да — я хочу жить по-людски. В нормальных человеческих условиях.

— Борь, это **наша** квартира, — тихо, но очень чётко проговорила мама. Голос её уже не дрожал.

У Илюхи же наоборот почему-то перехватило дыхание и болью стиснуло грудь. Он сжался в комок под одеялом, до крови закусил губу, чтобы не застонать: «Да сколько можно?! Уймитесь уже!»

А мама тем временем продолжала:

— Наша квартира. Наши дети, наша жизнь и наши родственники, да. И никуда нам от этого не деться. Потому что мы взрослые люди. И отвечаем за тех, кто нас слабее, кто в нас нуждается. А бросать человека в беде — грех.

— Наташ! — отец скребанул в сердцах стулом по паркету. — Ну ладно бы мать твоя была, я бы понял, а то… Ты вообще эту Ксению Денисовну видела вживую? Что если письмо — подлог, а сама она аферистка?! Ты о таком подумала?

— Скажешь тоже! Аферистка! — мать коротко хохотнула-всхлипнула. — Да я полдетства провела у неё на хуторе! Каждое лето ездили. До Луцка — поездом, потом на автобусе. В последний раз… — она задумалась. — В восемьдесят четвертом, как раз за год до нашей свадьбы. М-м-м! Знаешь, какой у бабы Ксени сад — там и черешня, и вишни, и яблоки. Мы с Марыськой днями с дерева не слезали — прям с веток и лопали ягоды... пригоршнями! У нас в Приморье так вишня не родит… жаль.

— Да погоди ты со своей вишней дурацкой! Ударилась в воспоминания! Ты лучше скажи — Марыська эта самая чья и где? Может, она возьмет бабку? — отец оживился, принялся мерить кухню шагами.

— Да ну тебя! Марыська — она ж соседская! Зачем ей наша родня? Их старики еще в девяносто первом умерли, так и стоит дом заколоченный. Одна бабушка Ксеня и осталась на хуторе. Последняя.

— Ааа! Зар-раза! И что — вообще никаких родственников?!

— Пишет, что нет. Что на нас последняя надежда.

— Ху-утор! — отец выплюнул будто ругательство. — Ещё и на Украине. Ну, зашибись наследство! Это ж ни продать его, ни обменять. Да и не сунешься туда особо, к западэнцам этим. Себе дороже. Как ты вообще добираться туда думаешь?! Чай, не Советский союз уже, другое государство.

—Ну, ездят же люди… Как-нибудь… С божьей помощью да доберусь.

— Мам! Пап! А если там клад закопан? Ну, на хутор-ре! Всякие сокр-ровища… от пир-ратов! Или р-разбойников! — Миха только недавно начал нормально выговаривать букву Р и очень этим гордился. «Разбойники» прозвучали особенно раскатисто и бодро.

Отец хмыкнул:

— Уши будешь греть — откручу, сварю суп и слопать заставлю. Нечего в разговоры старших влезать!

— Но почему? Клад — это же кр-руто!

— Не твоего ума дело! Марш зубы чистить и спать! Кладоискатель нашёлся.

Мишка обиженно загудел, однако в ванную потопал. Дальше (как всегда) влезла Нинка-в-каждой-бочке-затычка:

— Ну, если Западная Украина — то почему бы и нет? Там же и Гражданская война, и Гитлеровская оккупация, и Речь Посполитая в средние века. Чего только не было! Мы сейчас как раз Тараса Бульбу в школе проходим. Украинцы всё время или воевали с кем-то, или страдали от всяких нашествий. Значит, вполне могли прятать ценности.

— Интере-есно… — протянул отец. — Девки пляшут по четыре штуки в ряд…

И уже по одной только этой его присказке и сменившемуся тону Илюха понял, что атмосферный фронт в их квартире наконец-то сменился и буря пошла на убыль.

Парня немного попустило: больше всего на свете он ненавидел скандалы, тем более семейные. Но если бы Илья знал, в какую жесть вляпается сам меньше чем через месяц — все эти домашние ругачки показались бы ему просто цветочками…

***

Последнюю пару они с Рустиком внаглую прогуляли.

Первым свинтил Рус: ещё в коридоре подгрёб к историчке, наплёл ей с три короба про работу и шэфа-зверя, про срочный заказ. Клятвенно пообещал подготовить реферат к семинару. Старенькая Марьпална просияла: с энтузиастами и добровольцами в их группе было традиционно туго.

— Ну, Таюров, если ты ещё и на студенческой конференции с докладом выступишь — считай, автомат у тебя в кармане!

Рустам понимающе хмыкнул:

— Автомат в кармане всяко лучше, чем за спиной!

— Вот и старайся! — Пална похлопала его по плечу, зашаркала в аудиторию.

Завидев преподшу, Илюха позеленел, ухватился за стену чтобы не упасть, — очень правдоподобно вышло. Историчка его сама же и выпроводила:

— Иди-иди в медпункт! И немедленно! Ещё только обмороков тут не хватало!

Ну, он и пошёл! Только не к врачу, разумеется, а на выход — Рустам поджидал его на крыльце с парочкой столовских пирожков. Печево исходило вкуснейшим паром.

Илюхин живот предательски заурчал, рот наполнился тягучей слюной. Руст протянул добычу:

— Свежие! Жуй давай! — а то внатуре на зомбака смахиваешь. Не завтракал что ли?

Илья скривился:

— Видел бы ты, чего у нас сегодня на завтрак было! И оно же на ужин, и на обед.

— Гы! Жареные сопли?

— Они, — Илюха кивнул. — С луком и с салом, и с крупой какой-то вонючей. Кулеш называется! Бабуся целый котёл этой херни наварганила — и нас есть заставляет. Бр-р-р! — он передёрнул плечами, впился в пирожок. — М-м-м! С капустой! Вкусняче! Блин, Рус, если бы не ты — я бы точно загнулся. Батя жмот, у него прошлогоднего снега не выпросишь, не то что на карманные расходы. Говорит: дома питайтесь. А я даже смотреть не могу на это серое месиво — сплошной жир! Аж ложка стоит! Вот и не жру.

Рустам фыркнул:

— Это ты в армейке не служил! После марш-броска с полной выкладкой за милую душу бы слопал! И кулеш, и гуляш, и кошку дохлую.

— Фу-у! Только не кошку! Это же не кошерно!

— Ты просто не умеешь их готовить! —

Они хором заржали.

Рядом с Русом Илюхе было море по колено! И ржали они почти всё время, стоило оказаться наедине. А ещё — целовались как сумасшедшие. Целоваться Рустам умел и любил — выделывал языком такое, что Илюхины джинсы едва не лопались от распиравшего их стояка. Однако дальше обжиманий дело пока что не заходило: тупо негде было приткнуться. Комнату в студенческой общаге Рус делил ещё с тремя пацанами. Но проблема была даже не в них:

— Вахтёрша у нас — просто зверюга! На сраной козе не подъедешь! И чуть что — коменде стучит, а та — в студсовет… и тю-тю… на отчисление! — парень покаянно повесил чернявую вихрастую голову.

У Илюхи сердце захолонуло от одного только вида этой лохматой макушки, от блеска лукавых вишнёвых глаз из-под чёлки. Метнув быстрый сторожкий взгляд за спину — не идёт ли кто следом, — он взял Руса за руку. Тот стиснул пальцы в ответ:

— Ладно, чего уж там! Прорвёмся! Навернётся и на нашей улице камаз с пряниками!

Они шагали по универскому парку в сторону автобусной остановки. Быстро, нога в ногу, — не нарочно, само так подстроилось. И дышалось морозно, легко, и утоптанный снег хрустел под ногами…

— Как вам там вообще с этим матриархом живётся? Прессует, небось? — Рус покосился, поудобнее перехватил рюкзак.

Илюха хохотнул:

—Матриах! Скажешь тоже! Бабушка-божий одуванчик. Сидит, целыми днями носки вяжет, бубнит себе чего-то под нос. Я её и понимаю-то с трудом! Ну, Нинка поначалу волну погнала — бабусю-то к ней в комнату заселили, зону комфорта порушили. Но потом ничё, поутихла вроде. Они там вышивают чего-то вместе, малая ей ролики на компе ставит. Закорешились, в общем. Миха шухерится пока, бабой ягой дразнит. Батя игнорит. Он же с самого начала был против бабуси, а как маман из поездки больная вернулась, да в госпиталь загремела — его вообще закусило! Прям зверем смотрит, молчит всё время. Но баб Ксеня-то ни при чём, по-хорошему! Это так… форс-мажор.

— А чего с вашей мамой стряслось? — Рустам сразу насторожился. — Может, помощь нужна? Ну, лекарства там, продукты?

— Да не, нормально всё. Ей уже лучше. Выписать обещают на следующей неделе. Это из-за дошика: она пока до Украины добиралась — одну только сублемячку себе заваривала, экономила. Вот желчный пузырь и того… воспалился.

— Фигово, — Рус помрачнел, но Илюха только рукой обречённо махнул:

— Да это хроническое у неё. Хуже то, что батю утихомиривать теперь некому. Раньше мама как-то… ну, сглаживала что ли… А теперь мы с отцом как контакты без изоляции. Чуть что — сразу искрим. Блин, Рус, если б ты знал, как всё заебало, как я мечтаю из дома свалить!

— Ну так свали! За чем дело стало?

— И куда? В общагу в середине года не вселишься, хату не снимешь — на неё деньги нужны. Работать — кому я сдался без знаний и опыта?!

—Ну-у! Мне, например! — Рус расплылся в хитрющей улыбке, ухватил Илюху за плечи и быстро вжал его в шершавый заиндевелый ствол, втиснул между ног острое, обтянутое джинсой колено, — приладился, потёрся. Ладони заскользили по плечам, оглаживая, стискивая через куртку.

Дыхание перехватило на раз.

Голова пошла кругом, кровь ударила в лицо; сердце горячо, торопливо забухало в висках, в животе… во всём теле. Секунду, вторую они целовались — исступлённо и жадно, как глотают воду в жару, — потом отпрянули друг от друга. Растрёпанные, с шальными глазами — принялись лихорадочно озираться. И снова прыснули:

— Ну ты даёшь, блин!

— А сам-то!

В конце аллеи замаячили цветастые пуховики. Палево.

— Валим! — Ходу! — почти одновременно.

И они рванули!

Мимо заснеженных оранжерей, мимо памятника Мандельштаму, задравшему острый нос в низкое серое небо, вниз по ступенькам парковой лестницы — и из кованных чугунных ворот — прямо в распахнутые двери автобуса. Обиженно зашипев, те мигом схлопнулись, едва не прищемили Рустов рюкзак: «Следующая остановка — площадь Семёновская!» — поехали…

На Семёновской они вышли, бестолково пошибались по торговому центру, заглянули в «Читай город», но ничего путного там не нашли, наконец зависли у афиш кинотеатра.

— Пойдём? — Рус кивнул на очередных супергероев.

Илюха пожал плечами:

— Ремейк… чёт как-то не очень…

— А кто тебе сказал, что мы кино там будем смотреть? — он лукаво подмигнул, выразительно поднял брови. Илюха наконец-то смекнул, к чему тот клонит. Сразу просиял, в глазах заплясали черти:

— Ха! А прикольно! Давай!

Рус торопливо зашарил по карманам, вытаскивая одну за другой мятые сотки.

— Ну так чо — места для поцелуев? Не зассышь?

— Сам-то!

***

Что там происходило с командой мстителей (или это всё-таки были люди Х?) Илья помнил смутно. Кто-то куда-то бежал… что-то взрывалось, вспыхивали спецэффекты…

Но самый мощный, просто чудовищной силы взрыв накрыл его с головой, оглушил и вывернул наизнанку, когда ладонь Руста прошлась сперва по бедру — невидимая в темноте, но это-то как раз и будоражило! — а потом накрыла ширинку, слегка погладила, сжала — а ведь там и без того уже стояло всё колом!

Илюху затрясло. Он зажмурился — под веками плясали разноцветные звезды; откинулся на высокую спинку кресла, выдохнул-простонал длинно и сладко, выгнулся, подставляясь... но тут же опомнился: впился зубами в нижнюю губу, а сведенными судорогой пальцами — в подлокотники. Развёл колени — возбуждение стискивало до боли, мучало его. Руст сжалился: еле слышно вжикнула молния, выпуская изнывающий стояк... И тут же с экрана ударила каннонада — залпом из всех орудий. Удары сердца — рефреном.

Сознание ухнуло вниз — будто на санках с высокой горки. Ветер в лицо! Звезды слились в трассирующие полосы, закрутились спиралями, — вспыхнули ослепительным фейерверком.

Нечем дышать!

В крови бушевал шторм. Липкие мокрые пальцы переплелись — где его, где Руса — не разберёшь.

— Ты пси-их!! — сиплый срывающийся шёпот в самое ухо. — Охуеть просто! Охуеть-не встать!

— А сам-то!

...

Илюха шёл, улыбаясь от уха до уха, слегка пошатываясь, будто контуженый или пьяный.

Эйфория не отпускала. Плескалась радужным морем внутри, мягко ударяя то в рёбра, то в голову.

Он был исступлённо-счастлив, любил весь мир. Собак, кошек, голубей, замордованных тёток с ноющими детьми, плетущихся от магазина бабок с авоськами,— они все казались ему прекрасными. Одна, нагруженная сверх всякой меры, остановилась, перемогая усталость —парень подбежал, подхватил тяжеленные сумки:

— Давайте помогу! Куда вам?

Старушка неверяще глянула, враз посветлела лицом:

— Да мне тут недалеко, внучек. Вон в тот дом, шестьдесят седьмая квартира… Дай тебе бог здоровья!

Илюха взлетел по лестнице, не чувствуя веса, аккуратно поставил баулы под обитую дерматином дверь.

У подъезда поозирался: чего б ещё сотворить хорошего? Но чужой двор был тих, заснежен и пуст. По сугробам тянулись густые лиловые тени. В помощи никто не нуждался.

Парень чуть постоял, вышел обратно к остановке. Позависал у киоска, разглядывая весёленькую китайскую дребедень: брелки, зажигалки, игрушки. Вздохнул: захотелось купить чего-нибудь мелким, порадовать их.

«Блин. Надо работу искать. Хоть какую. Объявления клеить, убирать чего-нибудь… Вон, день Валентина скоро, а Русту и подарить нечего!» — Илюха решительно сунул руки в карманы куртки, зашагал к дому. — «Вот завтра же и займусь… Нет, завтра пятница, контрольная по дискретке. И восемь пар. Лучше на выходных! Обязательно!... или в понедельник…»

Взгляд зацепился за ярко-оранжевый мазок на белом фоне: в снегу лицом вниз лежал кем-то оброненный сиротливый солдатик. Илюха подобрал его, повертел, бережно отёр от налипших ледышек и грязи. Мужик был хоть куда! Мускулистый, с квадратной челюстью. Илюха сунул его в карман: «Михе сгодится!»

Через ступеньку попрыгал домой — лихо и весело, на ходу разматывая шарф. Гаркнул с порога:

— Мелкий, я тебе подарок принёс! Эй! Мишаня! Ты… где? — он осёкся.

Никто к нему не выбежал.

Квартира встретила непривычной тишиной и слепящим светом. Горели все лампочки –люстры, софиты, бра в прихожей. В кухне, в туалете, в комнатах. «Приколоться решили, что ли? Куда они все попрятались?»

Илюха в непонятках пожал плечами. Стянул ботинки, куртку, привычно зашвынул в угол рюкзак, заглянул к себе. Так и есть: Мишкина постель, нижняя, была аккуратно заправлена, игрушки сложены в ящик. У самого на втором ярусе привычное неубранное кубло из одеяла и пледа, домашней футболки, проводов и учебников. Но и в этой берлоге брательника не обнаружилось. И под столом. И в шкафу.

— Ну и ладно! — обиженно буркнул Илья, щёлкнул выключателем, медленно двинул на кухню. И вздрогнул. Замер на пороге: за пустым, ненакрытым столом сидел отец. С телефоном в руках и початой бутылкой водки.

— Пап, а ты чего тут один? Случилось чего? Где мелкие?

Отец поднял голову, уставился на Илюху в упор чужим немигающим взглядом, будто не узнавая. Веки его были красные, воспалённые, под глазами залегли круги.

— А. Явился, — уголки рта странно дёрнулись. Он ухватил бутылку, сделал жадный глоток прямо из горлышка. На багровой шее дёрнулся острый кадык. Вверх-вниз.

Илюха похолодел.

— Пап. Что?! Что-то с мамой?!

— Нет. С тобой. — слова упали как два кирпича, ударили, вмиг разбивая лёгонькое Илюхино счастье — оно жалобно дзенькнуло, осыпалось цветными осколками под ноги. В груди теперь зияла дыра, — из неё тянуло сквозняком. Тревогой, перерастающей в ужас.

— Почему… со мной? — выдавил Илья враз севшим голосом. Ещё не понимая до конца, но уже догадываясь, откуда дует ветер. Пальцы враз занемели. Он обхватил себя за плечи ледяными ладонями — но всё равно не мог унять дрожь от накатившего нервяка. Глянул исподлобья.

— Сядь! — тяжело уронил отец. — Нам с тобой разговор предстоит. Серьёзный. Детей я к Марине отправил. Нечего им рядом с такой поганью находиться.

У Илюхи остро защипало в носу. И весь этот ненужный, слепящий свет от десятка лампочек разом померк, занавесился мутной хмарью. Глухо, будто сквозь вату, донеслось:

— Может, ты объяснишь мне вот это? — экран телефона вспыхнул, отец сунул его прямо в лицо, будто собираясь размазать. Парень отшатнулся. — Узнаёшь?

Ещё бы он не узнал… Себя. И Руса. Поцелуй в заснеженном парке.

«Спалились», — подумалось обречённо. — «И никаких каминаутов не надо теперь — само выплыло. Зашибись!».

— Ну?! Я жду объяснений. Откуда взялась эта мерзость?

«А что, если в несознанку уйти?» — Илюха лихорадочно прикинул. — «Типа, фотошоп, подстава…» — по растерянному, напряжённому взгляду отца он понял, что тот даже если не поверит — примет такую версию. Хочет принять. — «Блин, интересно, какая сука это сделала? Староста, стопудов, — у неё как раз номера всех родителей есть. Ну нафига?!» — парень едва не застонал от досады и, не давая себе опомниться, яростно выпалил:

— Да, пап. Я гей. Но еще я человек и твой сын. По-прежнему. Так что моя ориентация ничего не меняет. А кого я люблю и с кем хочу быть — моё личное дело и моя жизнь.

— Вот как?! — отец побагровел, вскинулся из-за стола распрямившейся пружиной. — Это и есть твой выбор? Ты вообще… в себе?! Понимаешь, что мелешь?!

Илюха вытянулся перед ним в струну, — тонкий и бледный, руки по швам, отчеканил:

— Да. Я люблю этого парня и хочу быть с ним. И он меня любит.

— Н-на! — с силой, коротко и страшно, кулак врезался парню в скулу, отбросил на стену. Следующий удар вышиб дыхание, третий сбил с ног. — Ты пидор — вот кто! Похотливая блядь, потерявшая всякий стыд! — отец орал, срывая голос, бил ещё и ещё, сатанея, яростно пинал скорчившееся на полу тело. — Пидор — не человек. Мразь. И я такого в доме не потерплю! — рявкнул так, что зазвенели бокалы в «горке».

Оглушённый криками и болью, Илья сжался, прикрывая голову руками. Глотал слёзы, сопли и кровь. Не сопротивлялся — только вздрагивал под ударами. А потом потерял сознание.

— Онучек… Бидолашный мий! — причитающий голос бабы Ксени пробился сквозь морок и дурноту…— Вбывця! Як можно — дытыну так быты?! Побачь, вин вже у крови вэсь!

— Не суйся не в своё дело, старая. А то и тебе ввалю!

— А як же Наталка? Що вона скаже, коли дизнаеться?

— А Наталью сюда вообще припрягать не смей! Поняла?! — отец сгрёб Илюху в охапку, рывком поставил на ноги, но тот беспомощно сполз вниз по дверному косяку.

Голова кружилась. Сил не было. К горлу подкатывала тошнота. Лица расплывались мутными пятнами.

— На меня смотри! В глаза мне! — жёсткие пальцы ухватили за плечи, с силой встряхнули. — Я тебя, гнида, добивать не буду, так уж и быть. Ещё не хватало и впрямь в тюрьму загреметь. Но ты сейчас встанешь и пойдёшь. Куда хочешь. И чтоб духу твоего больше здесь не было! — он снова тряханул парня, да так, что Илюхин затылок глухо стукнул о стену. — Ты мне больше не сын! Понял?

— По-нял… — разбитые губы слушались плохо. — Дай вещи собрать…

— Ну уж не-ет! — отец снова начал выходить из себя! — Твоего ничего тут нет! За мои деньги всё куплено! Вот как есть — так и пойдёшь! — он поволок перепуганного Илюху в прихожую.

Баба Ксеня метнулась встрёпанной птицей наперерез, крестом встала в дверях, загораживая проход. Давясь слезами, выкрикнула:

— Борэнько, сынку, не бэры грих на душу! Нэ можна проганяти дытыну… Вин помрэ же! Та нас усих погубыть! Сьогодни ж чэтвэр! Якщо ты його выжэнэш - прыйдэ нэчистый! Залыш його, будь ласка!

Отец только отмахнулся от неё, как от надоедливой мухи, отодвинул, рывком распахнул дверь — и вытолкал Илюху в стылый сумрак подъезда, разом отсекая плач и заполошные крики.

Всё. Баста, карапузики. Приехали.

«И при чём тут, спрашивается, четверг?!» — парень скорчился на ступеньках, ткнулся лицом в колени и затрясся в мучительных сухих рыданиях, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону — будто баюкал себя. Потом вдруг встрепенулся, торопливо зашарил по карманам. Не веря своей удаче, вытащил телефон. Экран перечеркнула наискось трещина, но старенький Самсунг включился! И зарядки было ещё двадцать процентов, — жить можно.

Илюха поднялся на пару этажей, примостился на подоконнике, торопливо набрал любимый номер.

— Рустик, ответь… ну пожалуйста! Забери меня отсюда! — шептал будто мантру распухающими губами.

…

Гудки… гудки… замёрзшее стекло дышит холодом… Кто-то жарит картошку — пахнет на весь подъезд… гудки…

— _Вас приветствует автоответчик! Оставьте сообщение после звукового сигнала_! — омерзительно-радостный голос. Илюхе совсем вот не весело.

…Пи-ии!

***

Симоненко Борис Петрович, старший экспедитор, отец троих детей, тяжело опустился на стул, упёрся пылающим лбом в сцепленные пальцы. Сбитые костяшки саднило. Почему-то ныли зубы. А правая щека — та, наоборот, занемела; виски и затылок начинало нещадно ломить — да так, что аж искры плясали перед глазами.

«М-да уж. Палёная, видно, водка попалось… И с парнем погорячился… Зря я его так. Но ведь сам же напросился, сучонок! Зачем было дерзить, нести всю эту чушь. Какая там любовь, к чёрту! Что они вообще понимают, сосунки недоделанные! Насмотрелись на Гейропу толерастическую, вбили себе в головы невесть что… А ими же просто манипулируют! Расстреливать надо тех, кто за этим стоит, кто нашу молодёжь портит. Вот просто к стенке ставить — и всё. Как в тридцатых, при Сталине. Вот тогда порядок будет. И эти, глядишь, за ум возьмутся… А то ишь чего выдумали. Любо-овь! Тьфу! Срам один! — он не сдержался, плюнул на пол в сердцах, растёр разношенным тапком. — А срач дома — глянуть противно! Завтра Нинке всыплю по первое число — пусть чистоту наведёт. А то ишь… мать в больнице — так распустились! Волю почуяли… Ну, ничего! Я теперь за воспитание возьмусь — живо всем кислород перекрою. По струночке будут ходить! И карга эта старая… Ишь… зыркает из угла, осуждает, видите ли. Ничего-о… я вам дам понять, кто в доме хозяин! Раз мой хлеб жрёте — значит, по моим правилам и жить будете!» — он отхлебнул ещё беленькой, занюхал. Вроде как полегчало.

…А Илюху всё-таки было жаль… Грызла эта жалость зряшная изнутри — как червоточина, душу бередила. Никогда ведь сроду Борис так сына не бил. Ну, ремнём драл — и не раз. Было дело. Так это ведь впрок: если смолоду ум не вколотишь — потом уже всё, считай, потеряли ребёнка. По дурной дорожке пойдёт. Уже… пошёл. Значит, проворонили. Недостаточно контролировали, попустительством занимались.

«Всё Наталья с её мягкотелостью! И ведь сама же поплатилась за свою доброту. Ну, пусть хлебает теперь! — он усмехнулся с мрачным удовлетворением: — А Илюха-то, небось, сопли поморозил, теперь раскаивается. Ещё, глядишь, прощения приползёт просить. А я и прощу! Сын ведь. Не чужая кровь, хоть и порченая. Ну, выпорю для острастки. А может и пороть не буду, если повинится как следует. Ему и так вон досталось… Весь кафель юшкой угваздал. О! Кафель и поставлю отмывать — пусть трудится. От труда и дурь из головы выйдет. А документы из института его заберу. Хватит. Научился всему, как погляжу. Семью на весь город опозорил… Не-ет уж! Нам такой науки не надо! Мы уж как-нибудь сами… своим умом. Вот пристрою его в мастерскую… Или на склад к нам. И под присмотром парень будет — и в дом лишняя копейка. А там, глядишь, и невесту подберём…»

Родительские размышления прервал стук в дверь. Громкий, настойчивый — будто поленом дубасили.

«Что, на звонок нажать трудно?!» — Борис Петрович тяжело поднялся, пошатываясь, побрёл через прихожую. Глянул в глазок — и обомлел: на площадке и впрямь маячил Илюха. И выглядел он неважнецки: голова на тонкой шее казалась непомерно раздутой, отёкшей. Скошенный лоб наползал на глаза, плечи странно подёргивались — словно рябь по ним пробегала.

Симоненко-старшему вмиг стало нехорошо: «Если его таким соседи увидят, не дай Бог полицию вызовут, те показания возьмут, побои снимут… Добром не кончится!»

За спиной завозилась старуха, снова что-то втолковывая. Борис отмахнулся: не до тебя, мол. Но ведьма не унималась, продолжала нудеть:

— Тильки нэ видкрывай йому двери! Нэ дай йому в будынок зайты! — твердила как заведённая.

Сын опять постучал — на этот раз слабо, одними пальцами. Поскрёбся, ровно крыса какая. Забубнил, почти не разжимая безобразно распухших губ, — быстро, невнятно и глухо:

— Папа-пусти-а? Прости-меня-я-больше-не-буду.. пупа-сти…я шебу-не-ду!

— Та-аак! — мрачно протянул Борис Петрович.

«Смотрю, нехило ты, сынок, башкой приложился! А может… это никакое не сотрясение? Может, он под веществами уже?! Мало ли, с кем дружбу водит в последнее время, кто так повлиял на него. Всё равно… Надо убрать этого идиота с площадки, от греха подальше. Проблем ведь не оберёшься потом!» — он скинул с крючка стальную цепочку, отодвинул засов — и оторопел: Илюха с неожиданной силой рванул дверь на себя, буром попёр в квартиру. Вслед за ним поплыл шлейф густой вони. Смрад тяжёлый, затхлый — так пахнет на бойне в жару…

Борис отшатнулся.

И тут же, контрастом, по ногам потянул ледяной сквозняк, стукнула оконная рама на кухне.

«Да что происходит-то?!»

Сын встал посреди прихожей, тупо заозирался — будто видел обстановку впервые. Выглядел он сущим кретином: глаза стеклянные, рыбьи; с оттопыренной нижней губы свисала тонкая ниточка слюны, слюдяно поблёскивала. А вот крови никакой не было, — и это окончательно убедило Симоненко-старшего, в том, что Илья за это время успел где-то побывать и накачаться неведомой дурью.

«Он же не в себе! А если сейчас начнёт буйствовать?! — лихорадочно прикидывал горе-отец, мелкими шажками отступая в сторону кухни. — Ну, на крайний случай, в ванной закроюсь. Нет. Его запру. А как прочухается — выпущу!»

Но Илюха пока что буянить не думал. Топтался на месте, бормотал какую-то ахинею себе под нос. Потом сунулся в угол, там уткнулся, забуксовал, будто пытаясь протаранить лбом стену.

— Идиота кусок! Ну ты чего творишь-то?! — Борис не выдержал.

Сын на окрик не отреагировал. Ну… почти: по его спине сперва пробежала крупная дрожь, перерастая в пульсацию. Плечи ссутулились, позвоночник выпер, выгнулся горбом — раздался отчётливый хруст костей. Непонятные упругие бугры один за другим вырастали и вновь опадали под свитером, перекатывались, до предела натягивая ткань. В джинсах тоже что-то происходило… Не вполне человеческое.

«Здасьте-приехали! Эт что? Белочка?!» — Борис Петрович пьяно икнул, больно ущипнул себя за щеку. Перекрестился.

Голова твари повернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов, ощерилась в глумливой усмешке:  
— Почему белочка? Козлик! Или, может, паучоо-ок? — оно захихикало.

Тонкие руки и ноги сломались сразу в нескольких местах, изогнулись под немыслимыми углами, с треском раздирая ненужную больше одежду.

Илюхины глаза затянуло мутными бельмами. Изо рта, из разорванных щёк выперли жвала, чудовищным сизым пузырем вывалился живот, упруго качнулся из стороны в сторону — мешок с кишками.

— Здраффффстфуй, папа! — прошелестел монстр, хватая старшего Симоненко за шею, подтягивая его к себе.

— Ииии-и! — тоненький придушенный сип вырвался из горла. Пятки заскребли по паркету.

И последнее, что Борис Петрович успел ощутить и осознать — как сыро и горячо стало вдруг между ног: от смертного ужаса он обмочился.

***

— Блин, Руст! Ну где тебя носит? Сам свалил, мобилу бросил. Тебе тут названивают весь вечер… — Шаха, сосед по комнате всё выговаривал ему, а сам даже головы не поднял от конспектов: готовился к завтрашней контрольной.

Руст вытер волосы, метнул мокрое полотенце на спинку кровати:

— Да в душ я ходил. Пока очередину эту выстоишь — ебануться можно, ты ж знаешь... а смысл телефон туда брать, если из предбанника их только так пиздят! Подожди... а где он?

— Под подушку тебе засунул. Заниматься невозможно. Гудит и гудит. Кому там приспичило на ночь глядя?!

Рустам вытянул телефон и обомлел: от Ильи семнадцать пропущенных.

"Блин... что за фигня?» — сердце ёкнуло.

Мобильник мелодично дикнул: вслед за сообщениями о звонках пришла эсэмэска.

«РУСТ, МЕНЯ из дома ВЫГНАЛИ. Сижу пока что в подъезде. Если можешь, привези обувь, вещи теплые. Я в шлепках и свитере. Пиздец!»

— Пиздец — не то слово! — потрясённо пробормотал Рус, хмурясь, перечитал снова, прикидывая масштабы бедствия.

Набрал Илью.

Тишина, потом треск, шелестящие помехи…

— Вызываемый абонент недоступен или находится вне зоны действия сети… Перезвоните позже!

По рукам побежали мурашки. В животе заворочался стылый тяжелый ком: страшно.

Руст начал торопливо натягивать джинсы.

— Шаха, можно я твою куртку и берцы на пару часов одолжу?

— Нафига?

— У друга предки ебанулись, на улицу его выперли. Без шмоток, без ничего. Забирать ща поеду.

— Фигасе! – Шаха наконец обернулся, изумлённо округлил глаза. — Это чего он такое сотворил?!

— Неважно. Ну так чо? Дашь? — Рустам начал выходить из себя.

— Да бери, какие проблемы. Я всё равно уже спать собирался. А ты как другана своего сюда протащишь? Комендантский час же уже… За нелегала знаешь чо будет! — он выразительно чиркнул ребром ладони по горлу. — Амба!

Рустам только отмахнулся:

— Через второй корпус попробую… Там хоть коменда адекватная, не то что наша! — он говорил, а сам лихорадочно одевался, шарил по карманам. — Блядь! Шах! Займи штуку… на такси… ща автобусы уже нифига не ходят, наверно…

— Я не блядь… — меланхолично отозвался сосед. — Штуки нет, возьми пятихатку.

— Ну, хоть так… Спасибо, дружище!

— Отработаешь! — хмыкнул тот и опять уткнулся в тетради.

Пятихатка не понадобилась: до Зари Руст удачно поймал попутку. И пока ехал — набирал и набирал злосчастного абонента.

_… недоступен…_

_…недоступен…_

_…недоступен…_

_Вне зоны действия сети!_

К Илюхиному дому рванул рысью, запалённо хватая ртом морозный воздух, оскальзываясь на гололедице.

Завернул в знакомый двор, — и сразу пробежал глазами по тёмным окнам подъезда. Тот был всего один: дом — свечка-брежневка. Но ничего за мутными стёклами не маячило. Ни лица, ни силуэта — сплошная вязкая чернота.

Спину продрал озноб: не к добру всё это! Рустам кинулся к двери, судорожно припоминая код домофона: «Три-два-шесть… нет… три-два-восемь…»

— Здрасьте! — он машинально кивнул одинокой бабушке на скамейке. И уже на крыльце вдруг опомнился: «А с чего это нормальный пожилой человек будет торчать во дворе зимней ночью?! Может, скорую ждёт?... или не в себе?» — он рывком обернулся.

Так и есть. Старушка сгорбилась, засунула под мышки зябнущие кисти рук. Она мелко-мелко дрожала. Глядя в одну точку, тихонько покачивалась из стороны в сторону. И одета была совсем не так, как обычные городские пенсионерки: глухой чёрный платок, завязанный под подбородком, надвинула на самые брови; поверх трикотажной кофты — отороченная мехом жилетка; тёмная юбка в пол, а из-под неё выглядывали ноги в вязаных толстых носках. Тапочек был только на правой.

— Вам плохо? Помощь нужна? — Рустам с опаской приблизился, напряжённо всмотрелся в лицо незнакомой бабуси — и едва не отпрянул: с такой болью глянули на него водянистые голубые глаза. Дряблые губы шевельнулись:

— Сьогодни чэтвэр… Нэчистый забрав мого онучка… — крупные как горошины слёзы одна за другой покатились по дорожкам морщин, повисли на подбородке.

«Всё-таки сумасшедшая!» — Рус выдохнул. — «Но нельзя же ведь оставлять её здесь вот так, босиком, без верхней одежды…

Он рванул молнию рюкзака, вытащил Шахину куртку, берцы, поставил их перед бабушкой:

— Обуйтесь, пожалуйста. Вы же замёрзнете.

Та не шелохнулось.

— Вот же ж блин… — пробормотал Рустам себе под нос, опустился коленом на утоптанный снег, принялся сам натягивать ботинки на сухонькие старушечьи ноги. Зашнуровал. Потом накинул ей «аляску» на плечи, стянул полы. Попробовал взять под локоть, приподнять, завести в подъезд — старушка вырвалась с неожиданной силой, вцепилась в край скамейки, истово замотала головой: не пойду, мол.

— Ну и ладно! — обиженно буркнул Рус. — Посидите тогда, а я друга сейчас заберу — и поищем вместе с ним ваших родственников… Ну или кого там. Где вы живёте? Помните?

— А як же!

— Вот и отлично. Я мигом! — он двинулся было к дому, но узловатые пальцы вдруг ухватили за рукав, потянули к себе:

— Нэ ходы туды, хлопчэ! Там твоя смэрть. Борыс погубыв сэбэ та Ильятко. Вин мэнэ не послухав! Ты тэж згынэш...

Рустам вырвался, в два скачка преодолел расстояние до двери, но вдруг замер, обернулся рывком:

— Ильятко?! Илья? Илья Симоненко? Что с ним? — он наконец-то смекнул, **кто** перед ним, —сложилось в голове два и два. Встал, будто громом поражённый. На одеревеневших ногах сделал пару неловких шагов обратно к бабушке Ксене — Илюхиной родне… Только вот сам Илюха…

— Где он?! Жив? – парень выпалил с жаром.

— Я нэ знаю… нэ знаю… — та лишь качала головой и всё плакала, плакала… Гладила Рустама по щекам холодными пальцами. — У нас на Волыни е повирья: якщо батькы побъють та выжэнуть дытыну з дому в чэтвэр — буты биди. Прыйде нэчистый. Справжню дытыну забэрэ, сам прыймэ йийи выгляд та сэлиться в ций родыни. Буде жэрты та пыты, покы нэ звэдэ всих у могылу. Нэ ходы туды. Там дужэ нэбэзпечно. Там нэчыстый увийшов до хаты и зжэр Борыса, а я чэрэз викно тикала. — бабуся мотнула подбородком в сторону распахнутого тёмного окна над высоким цоколем. — Колы нэчыстый стукае — нэ можна пускаты. Нэ можна йому вирыты. А Борыс пустыв…

— Нечистый — это чо, сатана? Дьявол?

— Так. Потвора. Бис.

— Бес… — задумчиво повторил за ней Рустам. — Шайтан, значит, по-нашему. Ну, ладно… — понял он далеко не всё, но перепуганной насмерть старушке поверил: какой-то непонятный мудак вломился среди ночи, взял в заложники его парня, учинил погром, перебил семью. — Илья ещё там? — он указал на подъезд.

— Ни, — чёрный платок качнулся из стороны в сторону.

— А где? Куда его увели?

Баба Ксеня секунду-другую подумала, потом указала скрюченным пальцем в сторону двух соседних девятиэтажек — те стыковались под тупым углом, а между корпусами оставалась узкая щель.

— От в той прохид. Видвэлы на той бик.

Боковым зрением Рустам заметил, как в распахнутом окне Илюхиной квартиры что-то мелькнуло. Не человек: слишком уж большой, несуразной была эта туша. Отражённым багровым светом полыхнули плошки-глаза.

— Потвора там!

— Чур меня! — помертвевший от ужаса Руст бережно ухватил старушку под локоть. — Пойдёмте отсюда. Я вас в магазин отведу. Тут круглосуточный рядом. Там тепло, безопасно. Я покушать вам куплю. А сам вернусь за Илюхой. От беса спасу, а вы нас подождёте… — он твердил и твердил скороговоркой без умолку. Чувствовал: стоит прерваться — и его накроет панический ступор. — Всё хорошо будет!

В голове пронеслось: «Блин… скользко-то как. Хоть бы бабусю не уронить!» Меленькими шажками, придерживая и страхуя, Рустам уводил бабу Ксеню от опасности. Через куртку ощущал, какая она хрупкая, беззащитная, как выпирают её лёгонькие, будто птичьи косточки. Маленькая, со сморщенным словно печёное яблоко лицом, так похожая на его собственную бабушку Илиду…

— Ксения-аби, а как шайтана, ну, беса этого победить? Вы знаете? — ляпнул и сам поразился дурацкому обращению. У них и дома-то никто уже не говорил по-татарски. А тут нате… само с языка сорвалось!

Голова в чёрном платке снова качнулась: нет, мол.

Парень сник.

Но бабуся неожиданно встрепенулась, ткнула в высохший бурый стебель, торчащий из сугроба:

— Будяк! — просияла, будто старого знакомого встретила.

— Ну, да. Бурьян, чертополох. — Рустам скривился. — И что мне с ним делать?!

— Бис бойиться будяка як ладану! Бижыть вид нього!

— А помощнее ничего нет? Ну, там, серебро, кол осиновый… Хотя… — он осёкся. — Где я это добро среди ночи достану?

Старушка пожала плечами.

Какое-то время шли молча, — как вдруг Руст спохватился, едва не хлопнул себя по лбу:

— А мелкие-то ваши где? Ну, Мишка, Нина?

— У гостях, слава те Боже. Пишлы ночуваты до Мокрыны. Пощастыло!

— И впрямь счастье! — он даже заулыбался невольно.

Идти стало легче: перед магазином дорожку расчистили, сбили с брусчатки лёд. Рустам придержал дверь, пропустил вперёд свою подопечную. В лицо пахнуло застоялым теплом, запахом чипсов, печенья, копчений.

Он вытянул из кармана мятую пятисотку, скептически оглядел прилавки, цены.

— Дайте, пожалуйста, булочку и сладкий чай, если можно. Скажите, — Руст одарил продавщицу самой обаятельной из своих улыбок. — Можно моей бабушке подождать немного здесь? Я сейчас с машиной улажу — и вернусь, заберу её. Там холодно просто на улице.

— Ну если только недолго, — сонная девица сунула ему в руки пластиковый стаканчик. — Осторожно, горячий! Вон там за столик можете её усадить.

Морщинистая лапка тронула рукав:

— Онучок, купы ось цэ, будь ласка! — баба Ксеня протягивала ему ярко-салатовое сито для муки с таким же кислотным ценником на боку.

Руст недоумённо пожал плечами, прикинул по деньгам — можно.

— Сито, пожалуйста. И шоколадку молочную, — он таки подметил, куда смотрит бабуся. Та просияла. И от вида этих посветлевших глаз внутри почему-то стало тепло. Руст проводил старушку в закуток, помог поудобней устроиться.

— Ну всё. Ждите здесь. Я за Ильёй.

— Сыто визьмы! Забув! — баба Ксеня сунула ему в руки утварь.

— Зачем оно мне?

— Чэрэз нього выдно справжнэ облыччя нэчыстого.

Руст дурашливо глянул сквозь сетку, скорчил рожу.

— Так, что ли?

— Так! Так! — радостно закивала баба Ксения, по-детски захлопала в ладоши.

Продавщица фыркнула.

— М-да уж… Зашибись экипировка! — бормотнул под нос Рустам и вывалился в темноту с ситом наперевес…

«Постап какой-то!»

Снег под ногами истошно скрипел, провода и ветки деревьев искрились инеем. Погасшие окна панелек, пустые, чёрные, нагоняли тоску и жуть. Рустам поёжился, вытянул из кармана мобильник, уже без всякой надежды попытался снова набрать Илюху.

_…вызываемый абонент…_

— Абонент больше не абонент, — мрачно припечатал он и в сердцах выдрал с корнем бодыляку чертополоха — прямо со смёрзшимся комом земли. И, торжественно выставив его перед собой, будто первоклассник свой букет на линейке, зашагал в сторону девятиэтажек.

От одного только вида двух глухих гигантских торцов, сомкнувшихся в истекающую сквозняком линию, Русту стало не по себе. Тревожно. Стрёмно. Почему? В чём дело? — он и сам не мог объяснить. На подкорке ворочался первобытный, звериный ужас, гнал его прочь, ставил дыбом волосы на затылке. Разрастался, заполняя собой всё нутро.

Дурное место.

«Валить! Валить надо отсюда! Пока жив, пока цел!»

Он крепко зажмурился.

— Бисмииил-ляяахи ррахмаани ррахийм! — на одном дыхании выпалил мусульманскую, невесть откуда всплывшую в памяти молитву, крепко стиснул чертополох, и боком протиснулся в узкую, провонявшую мочой щель.

А когда снова открыл глаза — остолбенел.

Следующего ряда домов не было. И вообще... не было ничего: ни дороги, ни магазина, ни спортплощадки, ни электрических столбов с проводами. Весь спальный район будто корова языком слизала! Насколько хватало глаз — до самого горизонта — тянулась унылая, запорошенная снегом пустошь под низким серым небом: не день и не ночь. Хмарь. Ни огонька, ни единой живой души!

Рустам в панике обернулся. Девятиэтажки исчезли тоже — даже фундамента не осталось! На их месте исходило сизым парком чуть прихваченное льдом болотце. Маслянистые лужи, обугленные чёрные кочки, сухие колобашки рогоза, а чуть поодаль, на островке, три кривущие чахлые сосны ощетинились сбитыми сучьями. И между ними, чётко по треугольнику, как в ловушке, спотыкаясь и падая, слепо метался Илюха.

Грязный, босой, в изодранных шмотках, он совсем не походил на себя прежнего, но Руст узнал, кинулся к нему, окликнуть уже хотел — и осёкся: "А если это глюк? Или ловушка? Или не Илюха там вовсе?!" — он глянул вниз, тихо выругался: ботинки по щиколотку затянуло в густую вязкую жижу. Парень рванулся назад, с усилием выдирая ноги из мёрзлой грязи — та чавкнула, неохотно выпуская добычу.

— Не надо! Пожалуйста! — с островка донёсся жалобный вскрик... потом стон.  
Руст вскинул глаза и сдавленно охнул: ему почудилось, что одна из сосен вдруг накренилась, сдвинулась с места, нарочно поддевая тонкую человеческую фигурку. Корявая ветка извернулась змеёй, захлестнула пленника, а потом упруго спружинила, отшвыривая того к другому дереву.

— Нееет! — острый сук вонзился в бок, пропарывая насквозь.

И тут Руст спохватился: он по-прежнему сжимал в помертвевших пальцах чертополох и сито.

«Чэрэз нього выдно справжнэ облыччя нэчыстого!» — зазвучал в голове напевный говорок бабы Ксени.

— Ну вот сейчас и проверим! — он поднял сито к лицу, быстро глянул сквозь тонкую сетку. — Ё-об твою мать! — выдохнул поражённо.

Стрёмные сосны и впрямь исчезли, — обернулись тремя плечистыми бугаями, которые с утробным уханьем перекидывали Илюху будто футбольный мяч. Пинали, месили пудовыми кулачищами — а когда тот наконец упал, обливаясь кровью, накинулись скопом, принялись топтать, глухо матерясь и мешая друг другу.

Руст убрал сито на миг — снова деревья, но уже не треугольником: из одного корня теперь поднимались все три ствола разом! И неподвижное тело повисло на их развилке, пятная алым кору.

— Блядь! — он больше не раздумывал.

Ярость заволокла глаза жаркой пеленой; очертя голову кинулся через топь, хотя краем сознания уже понимал: не добежит. Увязнет! Жижа всё крепче хватала за ноги, тянула ботинки вниз. Каждый шаг давался всё с бОльшим трудом. Курткой зацепился за корягу. Пошатнулся, едва не упал, потеряв равновесие. Выронил и чертополох, и сито. Рука с хлюпом ушла в холодное, скользкое месиво, под которым нащупала… «Что это за хрень?!» — Рустам содрогнулся всем телом, выпрямился, с ужасом уставился на растопыренную пятерню: с окровавленных пальцев свисал клок длинных, выдранных с мясом волос: он разглядел лоскут кожи… Скальп! Отшвырнул, с отвращением вытер ладонь о штаны. Кровь была всюду! Чёрная, уже загустевшая, смердящая тухлятиной так, что слезились глаза. Совсем рядом вспучился огромный пузырь, лопнул, обдал багровыми брызгами. Руст дёрнулся, вскрикнул: вслед за пузырём из трясины всплыл чей-то обглоданный остов, ощерился гнилыми зубами: мол, давай, присоединяйся, чувак! Здесь клёвая вписка!

«Так вот почему болото не замерзает! Это черти варят суп!» — пронзила внезапная догадка — и ему тоже стало весело и по приколу. Рустам хохотнул, подмигнул мертвяку:

— Ну чо, бро, затусим? Ядрёная у вас тут трава! — он заржал уже в голос, согнулся пополам, задыхаясь и корчась от смеха. Показалось, что снова упадёт, вываляется в грязи, но нет!

Не было здесь никакого болота!

Ноги больше ничего не держало! Дышалось легко и свободно. Не переставая угарать, Руст пружинисто перемахнул с кочки на кочку, пробежался по воде, поддел дурацкое сито носком ботинка и уже занёс было ногу над ним: дико бесила эта вырвиглазная хрень, хотелось растоптать, раздавить, чтоб не видеть! Как вдруг замер: тихий звук-комариный писк возник, замаячил в ухе, пробился на подкорку сознания.

— Руст… помоги… забери меня отсюда! — сквозь шорох помех, сквозь морок, завывание ветра и треск ветвей донёсся сорванный Илюхин голос. Еле слышный, едва различимый. И его как током прошибло: «Да что ж я творю-то?!» — он тряхнул головой, сбрасывая наваждение, дико заозирался. Болото. Бугор с соснами. Никаких мертвяков подле него. Пока что.

Руст подхватил из ила чертополох, чудом уцелевшее сито, быстро глянул через него на Илюху – тот шевельнулся чуть. «Жив!» — парень воспрял. И вдруг приметил дорожку. Тоненькая, мерцающая белым тропка петляла через топь — прямо к злополучному острову!

Рустам из последних сил рванулся, выбрался на тропинку, — та тихонечко зазвенела, сама вильнула навстречу, подхватывая его. Твёрдая! Надёжная! Как луч… как меч! Он побежал, неловко удерживая на лице сито как маску, размахивая стеблем. Боялся лишь одного: оступиться, споткнуться, снова рухнуть в трясину. Через сетку видно было плохо, ломило глаза - но лучше уж так, чем вовсе сгинуть.

Ублюдки продолжали изгаляться над лежащим ничком Илюхой. Несущегося к ним Рустама они не видели, не замечали. И хорошо ведь, что не видели — фора! Но Руст не выдержал, заорал, срывая голос:

— Не трогайте его, суки!

Один из дуболомов замер, медленно повернул — не лицо… безглазое рыло с вывернутыми ноздрями. С хрюканьем втянул в себя воздух, — принюхался:

— Живо-ой?! Зде-есь?! — протянул удивлённо, рыкнул. — Свежее мясо! Жра-ать!

— Сам ты мясо, урод! — вызверился Рустам. Маленьким злым ястребком он налетел, повис на плечах бугая, молотя его кулаками, ногами. Сито снова упало, покатилось по земле с тихим стуком. Живая податливая плоть под пальцами тут же обернулась занозистой древесиной, угрожающе заскрипела, но Руст успел среагировать: быстро, с нескрываемым наслаждением воткнул стебель чертополоха в дырку от выпавшего сучка — как раз в то место, где у твари за секунду до этого зиял распяленный в крике рот.

— На, подавись, уёбище! — пихнул глубже, с силой провернул. Сухой бодыл хрустнул, обломился. В руке у Рустама осталась верхушка, густо усеянная колючими ёжиками-семенами.

Дупло закашлялось, содрогнулось, выхаркивая сгустки бурой слизи. По стволу пробежала дрожь. Проклятое дерево выгибалось, билось в корчах, силясь сбросить с себя человека. Но тот вцепился в ветки как клещ, машинально вжимая в них странное своё оружие. И кора затрещала! Потянуло едким дымом — Рустам едва успел разжать пальцы: чертополох вспыхнул злым шипящим огнём — сосна занялась от него вся разом, запылала как огромный факел! Руст прыгнул вниз, дёрнул на себя Илюху, вытаскивая его из развилки. Над головами трещало и щёлкало, сыпались искры — но жара не было, как ни странно. Парни откатились в сторону, вытаращились на столб ярко-зелёного пламени, с рёвом бьющего прямо из детской песочницы.

— Ебать, фейерверк! — потрясённо прошептал Рус, притягивая Илью к себе, ощупывая его, лихорадочно целуя запёкшиеся губы, грязные щёки, глаза, лоб — всё, что подворачивалось. Из сумерек медленно проступали силуэты домов, бетонные плиты забора, чья-то тачка, припаркованная у бордюра, кусты, — пока ещё неясные, наполовину бесплотные, но такие знакомые!

Илюху затрясло. Всхлипывая, он вжался в Рустама, ткнулся ему лицом в грудь, судорожно обхватил тонкими исцарапанными руками — не оторвёшь!

— Да тут я, тут! Я пришёл, я с тобой, не брошу. Закончилось всё, видишь? Сдохли они! — растерянно шептал тот, обнимая Илью в ответ, гладил его вздрагивающие плечи, спину. — Ну в натуре, дотла вон сгорели! А бабушку твою я в магаз отвёл…

Илюха поднял голову и неожиданно фыркнул:

— В магаз?! Чо, неужто продал?

Руст на пару секунд завис, соображая, а потом заржал тоже:

— Ага, на органы, блядь. Только они не взяли, сказали, срок годности вышел. Нормально с твоей бабой Ксеней всё. Сидит, с продавщицей чай пьёт. Тебя, голубчика дожидается.

— А батя? — тот снова нахмурился.

— Вот про батю не знаю… Вернее, знаю, но… В общем, бабуся твоя говорила, что плохо с ним всё. Ну, типа, нэчистый Борыса сжэр, но я толком не разобрал. Она же… Ну, знаешь.

— Да, по-украински говорит… Сжэр… На «сожрал» похоже…

— Да мало ли на что похоже. Своими глазами мы не видели. Но дома у вас реально кто-то стрёмный лазит. Здоровый такой. Типа шайтан… бес… В общем, хуй с горы. И как его оттуда выкурить – в душе не ебу.

От одного упоминания о доме и о том, кто поселился там, Илью заколотило ещё сильней, — аж зубы начали выбивать дробь. Руст встрепенулся:

— Чёрт… Я дубина! Ты ж босиком! И без куртки… — он принялся торопливо стаскивать с себя одежду. Докрасна растёр закоченевшие Илюхины ступни, замотал в шарф, поверх ещё натянул свой свитер, торопливо закутал в пуховик.

Над головами у них вспыхнул фонарь, заливая ярким люминесцентным светом раскуроченную детскую площадку, догорающие в песке угли. Истошно заверещала сигнализация, начали загораться окна — кто-то тревожно выглядывал из-за штор.

Парни напряглись.

— Так. Валим отсюда. Живо! А то ещё ментов вызовут — нам только их не хватало для полного счастья! — Руст подхватил Илью на руки — сам он с нервяка холода даже не ощутил, — рванул обратно, в «Продукты-24».

***

Продавщица сонной уже не была, — скорее нервной и злой: накинулась на Руста с порога:

— Блин! Я ментов вызывать хотела! Скинул на меня бабушку, куда-то свалил на четыре часа. Это хорошо ещё покупателей нет, и директор не видит! Он бы мне голову открутил за посторонних!

— Я не посторонний… я свой… — глухо выдавил Рустам. — И милицию не надо, пожалуйста. Я вот… Друга спасал. Внука ейного, — он кивнул на радостно запричитавшую над Ильёй бабушку Ксеню. — На них бандиты напали, взяли семью в заложники. Пришлось… разборки устраивать.

Он закашлялся, надсадно и глухо, в изнеможении оседая на кафельный пол — вот прям как стоял, вместе с Илюхой. Застонал обречённо:

— Блин… Надо обратно идти, хрена этого из вашей хаты выкуривать. Утро же скоро… Народ на работу пойдёт, а он там… Мало ли что… Мелкие из гостей вернутся. Это вообще жесть будет!

— Потвору так просто нэ вбыты! — вздохнула старушка, украдкой смахнула слёзы концом платка.

— Ну а чем его можно уделать? Вы знаете? — Рустам с надеждой глянул на неё. И тут же покаянно потупился. — Сито я ваше потерял, баб-Ксень. И чертополох сгорел. Но они реально сработали! Спасибо! Вы нам жизнь спасли!

Та только рукой махнула:

— Нэма за що! Ця потвора як мала дытына — тилькы бисово плэмйа. Пидкыдьок вин! Потрибно його сыльно здывувати або налякаты та вин сам пидэ. Можна и вогнэм спалыты, алэ цэ нэбэзпечно.

— Не… огнём не надо… — парень покачал головой. — В натуре опасно. Налякаты… здывуваты… э-э-э.. — он нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, о чём речь…

— Напугать или удивить! — продавщица раздражённо тряхнула обесцвеченными кудрями. — Что тут непонятного?!

Ребята вытаращились на неё как на диво. Девушка только хмыкнула:

— Да приезжая я. Из Донецкой области. Агата меня зовут, — она криво усмехнулась ярко накрашенным ртом. — А ты, шибеник, зачем наврал сейчас про бандитов? Мне Ксения Денисовна всё рассказала. Там не братки никакие и не террористы, а самая настоящая нечисть засела. Как в сериале «Сверхъестественное». Тоже мне… Дин и Сэм выискались! Чем вы его удивлять собрались, монстра этого?!

— Ну… — Руст стушевался.

— А я, кажется, знаю! — Илюха вдруг просиял. — Рус, помнишь я тебе про книжку недавно рассказывал? Ну, Тёмная башня которая! Там чуваки ехали на суперпоезде с искусственным интеллектом и этот поезд свихнулся, хотел всех убить. А выжить мог только тот, кто загадает ему самую крутую загадку! Так вот! Один парень додумался подкинуть наркоманских приколов — и машина на них зависла! Врубаешься? Этот поезд, Блэйн, он ведь тоже чудовище! И у него нечеловеческая логика! И она сломалась! Значит, и у нас этот приём может сработать.

Рустам поскрёб подбородок:

— Ну… вообще звучит здраво… В сказках вон тоже вечно загадывают всякое… Можно попробовать. Ладно, сиди тут, охраняй магаз и бабусю. Я мигом. Агата, солнц, ты уж прости нас. Пусть эти двое ещё немного побудут. А я если через час не вернусь — вызывай и полицию, и скорую, и пожарных. И МЧС на всякий случай! — он попытался подняться, но Илья не дал, уцепился за плечо мёртвой хваткой.

— Руст! — глянул он исподлобья. — Я тебя одного туда не пущу. Это моя хата, мой батя. И там реально опасно. Хрена ты будешь за меня встревать?!

— Потому, что ты сам — мой. И я за тебя до конца стоять буду. И за всех твоих — тоже.

— Ну спасибо, блин! А ты подумал, нахрен это всё мне без тебя сдалось?!

— Некогда уже думать! Действовать надо! Куда ты босиком пойдёшь, придурок лагерный! У нас с тобой один куртяк на двоих!

— Чому один-то? — баба Ксеня торопливо потянула с себя Шахину «аляску». — На, визьми цю, будь ласка! Мэни нэ потрибно вжэ.

— Подождите, не надо! Не снимайте, я сейчас! — Агата метнулась в подсобку, чем-то там зашерудила, грюкнула и через пару минут показалась с камуфляжной спецовкой и парой раздолбанных рабочих сапожищ в руках. — Это нашего дворника, дяди Коли. Он сейчас на больничном всё равно. Так что берите, только с возвратом, а то подотчёт. И сами возвращайтесь. Живыми! Поразите уж его там … как следует.

Рустам гыкнул:

— Будь спок! Этот паразит как увидит нашего Илюху в таком прикиде — так и скопытится сразу. Если не от удивления — то уж со смеху точно помрёт! Ай! Больно же!

***

Илюха от души саданул Руста локтем — чтобы тот не гнал всякую фигню почём зря. Принялся натягивать провонявшее плесенью барахло, то и дело постанывая и морщась: ссадины и синяки давали о себе знать.

Ещё и мешало всё время что-то: кололо, остриём упиралось в бедро. Илья сунул руку в карман перепачканных изодранных джинсов, вытащил и оторопело уставился на чудом уцелевшего пластмассового солдатика. Хмыкнул, быстро спрятал от любопытных глаз.   
  
И уже на улице снова достал, протянул Русту на раскрытой ладони.

— Держи. Это тебе. Тупо, конечно, дарить такую фигню. Но этот парень побывал со мной там... на той стороне — и вернулся. Как мы. Получается, он вроде талисмана теперь, — у Илюхи перехватило дыхание. Он нервно сглотнул и зачастил. — Знаешь… я много чего хотел на самом деле. Поздравить тебя с днём Валентина, на свидание сходить, сказать, что люблю, что хочу с тобой быть. Насовсем. До конца. А оно вон как получилось. Словно в каком-то ужастике. Блин... трэш... на самом деле мне дико страшно сейчас и я даже не знаю, выживем ли мы, вернёмся или нет оттуда...

— Короче! — перебил его Руст. — Давай сюда своего чувака, не ссы. Нифига он не стрёмный. Нормальный подарок. Мне нравится. И ты… тоже, — он взял Илью за руку — тот крепко стиснул пальцы в ответ. — Ты мое счастье. И горе. И идиота кусок, чего уж там. Ты что — разве не понял ещё, что мы и так уже… насовсем, вместе и до конца?! Там, на болоте, — это же своего рода проверка была, инициация. И мы её выдержали! Вернулись. Страха больше нет. Сечёшь?

Илюха глубоко вздохнул:

— Секу. Но мне всё равно… не по себе как-то…

...

То, что было на той стороне, ему помнилось слабо… какими-то обрывками: в голове до сих пор плавала противная муть.

Он ведь никого не трогал! Ничего плохого не делал! Просто сидел на подоконнике лестничной клетки, то и дело потирая саднящую скулу. Набирал и набирал Руста. И с каждой секундой всё сильней накрывало тёмное глухое отчаяние: трубку никто не брал. Заряда оставалось всё меньше.

— Рустик… Ну где же ты?! — прошептал, глотая непрошенные слёзы, упёрся лбом в настывшую грязную раму. И тут на плечо ему легла чья-то тяжелая рука, стиснула.

— Что… — договорить Илья не успел: его грубо ухватили, сдёрнули на пол, разворачивая к себе, втиснули в угол. Мобильник выпал из разжавшихся пальцев, полетел по ступенькам вниз, в пролёт.

— Не дёргайся, петушок! — трое бугаёв в низко надвинутых на лица капюшонах — глаз не рассмотреть… лишь огромные ноздри торчат и зубастые рты ощерились. — Мы по твою душу! — окружили, нависли, заломили за спину руки. И поволокли перепуганного и упирающегося пацана по лестнице… через двор… Прочь от дома.

— Куда мы?! — Илюху накрыла паника, он забился, пытаясь вырваться, зацепиться хотя бы ногами — но его тащили дальше, как куль. Тот, что шёл впереди, вдруг обернулся, растянул до ушей щербатую пасть:

— Мочить тебя сейчас будем. Всё, откукарекался! Прощайся с жизнью, паря.

И он действительно уже попрощался было — когда оказался в чужом, незнакомом месте, где эти трое принялись его бить смертным боем, валять по мёрзлой грязи, похохатывая…

А что самое страшное — каждой клеточкой своего измученного тела Илюха знал, чувствовал: болоту его боль нравится! Топь, пустошь вокруг — это одно огромное живое существо, которое кормится ужасом, впитывает его в себя, раздувается сыто, пуская глубинные газы.

Огромное, древнее, укрытое пластами серой кожи, влажными струпьями… Болото растёт, обволакивает свою жертву, стискивает: хочет выдавить побольше боли и страха — как сок из перезрелого фрукта. Сминает в горсти. И будет давить до тех пор, пока измученное сознание не взорвётся!

Распятый на сучьях, сломленный, он кричал уже не переставая. Чёрные языки лизали глаза, в небе перевёрнутая луна истекала кровью, где-то рядом ходил отец, очень довольный происходящим, кивал:

— Так его, так, ребята! Проучите сучонка как следует! Будет знать, как семью позорить!

И на него набрасывались вновь, колошматили с удвоенной силой.

Илюха ненавидел их всех, яростно и обречённо, как загнанная в угол крыса. Он уже сам понемногу превращался в нежить! Хотел выть, рвать глотки, терзать… Мстить! Но вместо этого лишь скулил и ползал под ногами, грыз мёрзлую землю…

И когда откуда-то сверху на него кубарем свалился Рус, вырвал из этого кошмара — Илья даже не поверил сперва в своё спасение. Но его мучители сгорали заживо в зелёном костре, боль отступала, а тёплые, самые любимые руки обнимали, прижимали к себе, забирая страх, разгоняя морок.

И какое счастье, что бабушка осталась жива, что мама, Нинка и Мишка сейчас далеко от дома, а значит в безопасности! Что нашлись добрые люди, готовые им помочь…

Вот только нутром он чуял: никакое это ещё не спасение, не победа. Настоящий источник зла, эпицентр, затаился у них в квартире. Поджидает — как охотник свою добычу. И никакие они не бойцы. Два безоружных идиота, которые добровольно лезут в пасть своей смерти. Назад. В болото.

От одного только вида чёрного, распахнутого настежь окна их кухни у Илюхи внутри всё сжалось. Гнусно засосало под ложечкой.

Руст же, как ни в чём не бывало, прикинул взглядом высоту.

— А ну-ка… подсоби! — он вскарабкался Илье на плечи, ухватился за отлив, за раму... Подтянулся, влез на подоконник. Потом, перегнувшись через край, свесился, затащил и Илюху.

Квартиру выстудило.

И то ли от этого сырого, пронизывающего холода, то ли всё же от страха, у Ильи снова запостукивали зубы, противно ослабли колени. Уши заложило; во рту появился кислый металлический привкус…

«Живыми отсюда не выйдем!» — запульсировало в голове. Красная лампочка пожарной тревоги. Только это ведь не пожар. Хуже.

Шаг, второй — на подгибающихся ногах. Под тяжёлыми сапогами захрустели осколки. Он больно саданулся бедром о перевёрнутый стол, зашипел.

— Тихо ты! — цыкнул на него Рустам страшным шепотом. — Ебать, тут побоище у вас было… всё вверх дном…

В тусклом свете уличного фонаря поблёскивало стеклянное крошево, темнели обломки: стенные шкафчики кто-то обрушил на мойку, микроволновку сбросили с холодильника — она застряла между его боком и стеной. На кафеле чернели густые потёки… Арка в прихожую — как зловещий туннель: там, в глубине что-то ворочалось, глухо сопело.

Илюха краем глаза заметил остро блеснувший металл, поднял с пола тесак для разделки мяса. Рукоять удобно легла в ладонь. Руст дёрнул его за рукав:

— Эй! Не тупи, брось! Мы же типа с миром пришли — а так оно сразу просечёт, что к чему и кинется!

Но было уже поздно. Из прихожей донёсся стрёкот, костяной перестук по полу.

— Сц-с мирррром, гоффоррришшь?! Ну-ну! — глумливо усмехнулась гигантская тварь. Существо всё ещё оставалось в тени, не давая себя рассмотреть как следует. Но и силуэта было достаточно. «Да у него башка почти в потолок упирается!» — холодея от ужаса, прикинул Илья. Машинально отступил на пару шагов.

— Мы с тобой подружиться хотим! — выпалил Руст. — Фокусы показать, загадки загадать интересные. Чтоб не скучно жить было!

— Ага! — поддакнул ему Илья севшим голосом, торопливо спрятал нож за спину.

— А сзаччем тебпе этта сшттукка? Минйа ресзатть?! — чудище вдруг выступило вперёд, по-паучьи перебирая коленчатыми ногами. Попало в полосу света — фонарь выхватил необъятное брюхо и хилый человеческий торс над ним, тяжелые крабьи клешни, свисающие с узких плеч. А вот лицо… лица как такового там не было: сплющенный череп усеивали бесчисленные круглые глаза, полыхали алым; из узкой кривой щели торчали толстые жвала. Длинные, до самой груди, они заканчивались кривыми клыками. Мерно шевелились — будто тварь перекатывала что-то во рту…

Илюха жалобно пискнул, попятился было ещё, но лопатки упёрлись в стену. Он судорожно сглотнул, залепетал:

— Не-не, ты чо… Это… Это мой любимый ножик. И маме моей он нравился. Я на память хотел взять… — парень осёкся. Понял, что ляпнул лишнего.

Монстр тут же нехорошо оживился. Заинтересованно стрекотнул:

— А ххде тффоя мамкка?! Мамкка вкуссссцная? Сочччная?

— Вот знаешь, не ел! — Илюха начал выходить из себя. И вместе со злостью к нему вернулось вдруг самообладание. — Я на искусственном вскармливании был! — он вскинул подбородок.

Руст рядом не выдержал, фыркнул. И тут же перехватил инициативу:

— Ну так чо, страшила, попробуешь наши загадки отгадать, или слабо?

— Мфнее?! Сссцлабфо?!

— Ага! Тебе, тебе! — Руст весело поддакнул, явно подначивая. — Не отгадаешь — не пацан. Лохом будешь!

— А есссцли отгкаддаю?

— Нуу…

— Если откгаддаю — СЦЙЕМ! — рявкнула тварь. — Вфасц обоихх! И мамккку! Оттьеццц был фффкусцный, но егко ма-ало!

— Эй, бро, харэ болтать уже! Скажи лучше, что такое: дом шумит — хозяева молчат. Воры пришли, хозяев украли, а дом через окошко вышел?

Илюха едва не ахнул — до того эта загадка напомнила ему теперешнюю ситуацию. Беду, в которую они все попали… отчасти по его вине… И да, он и сам бы с радостью выпрыгнул сейчас за окно, вот только…

— Рыбпа в реккке, рыбакки, ссцсетть! Рыббпу ловффйатт — воддта чччерезц сцсетткку! Сцсто летц в обеддцс вашсцей загкадткке! Ддавфай исцо-о! — заревел монстр. Похоже, вошёл в азарт!

— Да пожалуйста! — ухмыльнулся Руст. — Заодно и выясним, кто ты: страшила мудрый или мудила страшный. Итак, вопрос в студию! Чёрное, квадратное, волосатое, на тумбочке стоит! Вот стопудово ж не отгадаешь!

— Ттелевфизссцоор пизсцсдоой нагкрылссцсьаа! Вссцо! Вфремья вышсцло! Жрааассць!!! — тварь ринулась к ним, раззявив поганую пасть, выставив жвала.

Илюха метнулся в сторону, кубарем покатился по полу — и с силой метнул тесак, целясь в мягкий, незащищённый живот чудовища. Попал! Нож ушёл в брюхо по самую рукоять, вспарывая его словно здоровенный бурдюк. Огромный пузырь лопнул. На пол хлынули потоки дерьма, толстыми верёвками повисли кишки… Тварь завизжала истошно, завертелась на месте волчком и вдруг, зацепив Рустама, потянула парня к себе.

— Неет! Блядь! Нееет! — заорал Илья, срывая голос. — Не трогай его! Фу! Пусти!

Паук на глазах трансформировался в человека. И, что самое страшное, человек этот был как две капли воды похож на самого Илюху, — того, каким начал он становиться на той стороне.

— Всё-таки ты мудила! — вынес вердикт Руст, отчаянно извернулся, ломая сопротивление. Саданул кулаком в нависающий над ним алый глаз. И, не давая опомниться, быстро вдавил в глазницу что-то маленькое, чёрное. Ударил ещё и ещё, загоняя поглубже.

От визга чудовища заложило уши. Отшвырнув Рустама в угол, руки-клешни скребли по лицу силясь выцарапать занозу.

Тварь кружила по кухне, слепо натыкаясь на стены, раскуроченную мебель и вдруг замерла, выгнулась в мучительной судороге. Из распяленного в крике рта вырвался сноп зелёного света. Из ушей, глаз, ноздрей… и голова взорвалась с глухим звуком — так разбиваются перезрелые тыквы… Илюхино лицо оросило горячими брызгами — он машинально утёрся, кинулся к Русту. Проверять: цел ли?

— Живо-ой! — расплылся в улыбке тот, притянул Илюху к себе. — Жив, жив курилка! Что, пересрал небось?

— А сам-то!

— И нифига твои загадки не сработали! Фуфло!

— Но чем ты его уделал-то?!

Рустам хмыкнул:

— Один репей всё-таки остался. Я его с рукава снял, когда шли… А ещё твой солдатик… — он потупился. — Прости. Не уберёг.

У Илюхи защемило сердце. Он вывернулся из объятий, протопал сапожищами в прихожую, щёлкнул там выключателем. Вспыхнул плафон. Разгромленную кухню залил мягкий золотистый свет.

Руст зашарил по полу, поднял и протянул Илье спёкшийся, почерневший кусочек пластмассы.

— Вот. От него, похоже. Жалко…

— Жалко у пчёлки. Забей. Я тебе нормальный подарок обещал — значит, куплю. А это…

— А это — мой талисман, — он сжал огарок в кулаке, бережно спрятал в карман. — Пойдём лучше глянем, что в остальной хате творится.

Творился пиздец. Те же следы погрома, обломки… Спальня родителей, от пола до потолка оказалась затянута липкой сероватой паутиной — волокна таяли на глазах. И уже было видно, как внутри копошится кто-то, ворочается, силясь выбраться.

— М-мвх! — грузное тело рухнуло под ноги парням, сжалось, прикрывая голову руками.

— Папа?! — поражённо выдохнул Илюха.

Рустам присвистнул:

— Фигасе! И этот выжил!

— Вы мне за всё ответите! — Симоненко-старший сел, дико заозирался вокруг, бешено вращая глазами. — Кто вам дал право?! Вы вообще кто?!

— Децл в пальто! — припечатал Руст. — Илюх, вызывай-таки скорую. Видишь, нехорошо человеку. Не в себе он! И за бабусей дуй, живо! Спецовку отдать не забудь! …..

***

— И убирались они три дня и три ночи… — мрачно пробубнил Руст, шуруя тряпкой. Илью он особо работой не загружал: щадил. На парне и так места живого не было. Получается, на одном адреналине тогда держался…

— Илюх! — Рустам вдруг распрямился, искоса глянул с лукавой улыбкой. — А знаешь, какую я ещё загадку хотел тому хмырю загадать, но не успел?

— М?

— Одной маленькой девочке… — таинственно понизил голос тот, выдержал театральную паузу, — родители строго-настрого запрещали открывать дверь чулана. Но однажды она всё-таки ослушалась. И знаешь, что там увидела?

Илюха пожал плечами:

— Ну… всякий хлам, наверное… Вещи старые.

— Нифига-а! — Руст победно просиял, подмигнул бабе Ксене. — Улицу! Сечёшь? Они малУю взаперти держали! Дверь из чулана… из шкафа… из дома… Это не конец, а начало. Потому что дверь — всегда выход наружу, в жизнь. И она твоя. А ты — мой. И мы вместе. Такие вот дела, бро.

(не)Конец.


End file.
